


Sled

by loracarol



Series: 25 Days of Fic [15]
Category: Slayers (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Christmas, Gen, Sledding, Tumblr, Tumblr Memes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 21:18:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loracarol/pseuds/loracarol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lina and Amelia are the only ones who've been sledding before; so of <em>course</em> they have to turn it into a competition. </p>
            </blockquote>





	Sled

Lina looked stood at the top of the hill, sled in hand, and smiled a feral smile. Amelia smiled back, her smile matching Lina's, as Gourry and Zelgadis watched from behind a tree. 

"I don't think this was a good idea" Zelgadis said murmured, but not too loudly; both girls had bristled in anger when he had brought up the sanity of their competition the last time. 

Gourry ignored him, too captivated by the snow to notice. He had grown up in the desert, snow was new to him. 

And anyway, he had already faced Lina's wrath once that day, and that was definitely enough.

"3... 2... 1...!" Xellos said, standing between the girls. 

At his declaration, they immediately jumped on their sleds, and started flying down hill. 

As Zelgadis, Gourry and Xellos watched, they heard a faint "that's cheating!" from Amelia, and evil laughter from Lina.

Then, fireball destroyed the tree that was the finishing line. 

"...I think I'm going to go back inside" Zelgadis said, turning away from the carnage.

He was a heartless mystical swordsman, dammit! He was  _not_ going to stick around, and get dragged into Amelia and Lina's argument! 

(He would swear up and down that it had nothing to do with self-preservation. Nothing at all.)


End file.
